1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cushions to support the human body, and in particular to a cushion designed to accommodate the breasts of a woman while lying in a prone, face-down, position, either after breast surgery or at anytime, it being recognized that enlargement procedures might create a long term need for accessory accommodation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many women undergo surgical procedures to the breast, such as breast enlargements utilizing implants, breast reductions, breast reconstruction, and other surgical procedures. After such surgery to the breasts, and particularly in the case of breast implants, it is often uncomfortable for a woman to lie or sleep in a face-down position. Lying on the stomach after breast surgery may, in fact, create pressure on the breasts which may be a hindrance to proper healing. There is, therefore, a long-standing need for a cushion which will allow a woman to comfortably lie in a prone position after breast surgery without causing undue compression of the breasts.
There are many examples in the prior art of cushions or mattresses which include recesses in the obvious configuration to accommodate the breasts of a woman. Rhoads, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,335, discloses a rectangular foam rubber cushion of uniform depth in which two holes have been cut through the material so as to receive the breasts of a woman lying face down. Howe et al, U.S. Pat. No. D220,823, similarly discloses a pillow having an inclined surface to support the torso in which conical cavities have been included for the breasts of a woman. The pillow disclosed by Howe et al. is not particularly suitable for use after surgery, and fails to offer the "ledge effect" as contemplated by the pillow described herein. Unless constructed in a size specific to the individual, the shape of the conical cavities will cause constraining pressures on the breasts, for example from contact with the bottom of the cavities, and as well as from the sides. Further, if appropriately larger cavities are to be provided to comfortably accommodate the breasts without constriction, the structural integrity of the pillow due to the removal of the supporting foam material will be affected, resulting in a cushion that will easily collapse when used.
Yavitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,862, discloses a therapeutic support device designed specifically to accommodate a woman's chest while lying in face down position after breast surgery. In use, this device is placed between the neck and the breasts to support the sternum, scapula and shoulders. As a result, the user's breasts are urged downward. This downward pressure on the breasts can be particularly uncomfortable for a woman who has recently undergone breast surgery.
It can be appreciated that there remains a need for a cushion support which will allow a woman to comfortably lie or sleep face down without placing undue pressure on the breasts. This need may be greater on a long term basis for a woman who has received breast implants, or on a short term basis for a woman who has had breast surgery.